The Monster's Tale
by Koalaura
Summary: Belle watches on as Mr. Gold tells young Henry not only their story, but also how he came to be the Dark One, and how he lost his son. Two-shot RumBelle. UnBeta'd. Re-Upload.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so very, very much for the reviews on _Incapable of Love_! So, after multiple requests to write a follow-up to it, I give you the first part of Rumple's tale. I completed this part while sitting in a hospital waiting room, so I sincerely hope the mistakes aren't too numerous. Reviews and constructive criticism points are requested and very welcomed!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and never will own anything in this world. All characters, names, titles, etc. found in this story belong to ABC, Disney, and other respective partners/owners.

**Extra Note: **Chapter 2 was added to this earlier this morning (just after 6 a.m. CST,) but the story refused to show it. Thus, I've re-submitted this, along with chapter 2, in hopes that it will work this time. If not, the link to my tumblr should be on my bio/homepage somewhere, and you can access this story, in its entirety, plus its predecessor, from there. My sincere apologies, everyone! Please forgive me and thank you, thank you, thank you for your wonderful patience.

* * *

><p>Acclimating was a fairly slow process. No one knew this better than Isabelle French, the newest member of Storybrooke's small group of citizens. '<em>Isabelle<em>, she often thought, with an inner sarcastic tongue, _is __**not **__my name_.'

Regardless of what the others, her recently made friends, thought, she was right. She _knew_. She _remembered_.

_Belle remembered._

The only other people, that knew she remembered, were the young boy she'd met in the gardens of the park and the man she'd found out was known as Mr. Gold, in this world. She had snorted lightly when she'd been told; it was oddly befitting to the creature turned man, she'd found.

She had never made an attempt to approach him, after seeing him in the gardens about two weeks ago. She had barely even seen him, much to her pleasure. A pleasure, she'd found, also happened to feature a touch of chagrin.

Thus, it was by mere accident that she stumbled upon the wee lad and the older man. They were in much the same position as she had been with the lad, when she'd told her tale. Belle noted, uneasily, that she was in the same place Gold had been.

She wanted to turn and leave, but the soft tones of her once-master's voice kept her in place, locking her feet to the ground. The lilting tone of his brogue was softer, like a caress from a lover. It stroked the memory she had of what few words she'd heard him speak, as a man.

She did not want to admit it, but she had missed that voice. She had missed all of him.

Watching them, Belle decided to listen. She took care to remain as hidden as possible, being careful to be soundless. When she was certain he had not noticed another presence, she relaxed.

Then, as opportunity would have it, he begun his own tale.

_As often is with these tales, there is a definitive beginning. This tale's beginning took place centuries before the main event. There was a man, an aging spinner that was willing to do anything and everything to protect his family. _

_This family was small, only consisting of his wife and small baby boy. That family became even smaller, once the wars had come to the edge of their village. The man was forced to enlist with the soldiers and leave his family behind. He fought and fought, but he knew that he would die there, that he would die and never see his wife's lovely face and his son's beautiful innocence ever again._

_So, with that thought in mind, he ran. _

_The old spinner had been badly injured in battle, though. One of the many ogres had caught him and destroyed the muscle and knee in his right leg. The journey was a painful, long one, but he persevered. _

Still hidden in the shadows, Belle thought back to when she'd once tried to get him to tell her the story about his son, about his own family and losses. Something akin to guilt was starting to form in the pit of her stomach.

Could this truly be the story she'd longed for?

_It took the man a week to reach his home village, but he was too late. News of his fleeing had arrived before him and had put anger, for him, in the villagers' hearts. They only viewed him as a coward, never accepting the truth of his reason to return home. _

_They all told him his wife had left just a day before he had arrived. She'd just said she was going to the market to fetch him some straw, for when he returned, and she never came back. _

_The man's son had been abandoned, left alone and to fend for himself. Two years old, and totally alone now, save for a father that everyone hated. Soon, word began to spread that the boy probably wasn't even his. He refused to believe it. The spinner knew, sure as could be, that the young child was his._

_Years passed and the boy grew. Each year, the man hoped his wife would return, never believing she'd left him for his cowardice. In his heart, he kept saying she was either dead or had been spirited away because she was as beautiful as the fae. He kept his faith, because he still loved her, no matter how much it hurt._

_When the soldiers came to take his son for the wars, he did something desperate, something dangerous. _

_Something brave._

_He took a sorcerer's power for himself. He took it to defend his son. But, as these things often go, the power took over and began to rule him. He lost control. He lost his ability to mold that power to his will._

_He lost that small bit of humanity he'd had left._

_Once he'd killed all the soldiers, in order to protect his young boy, that young boy ran. He fled from his father. The boy was too terrified to understand why his father had done what he had done, did not see the love in the actions._

_So, the man was abandoned and alone._

_The man had become a monster._

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a bit of a hanger, but it's well intended. Just trust me, okay? I'm also sorry for how short it is. Please, do forgive me for it. I'll have the second part posted within the next week. I promise with a cross to my heart!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Phew! This was a toughie to finish up, but, as promised, I got it out to you all before a full week could pass between them. I'm really not too pleased with the ending, since every way I wrote it seemed awkward. That said, I hope the clichéd, sappy ending isn't too off putting. Thank you all for the reviews you have given me on this, and _Incapable of Love_. It means a great, great deal to me. So much so, in fact, that I may write more if this chapter inspires more reviews. We shall see. I love you guys. You're all, truly, an inspiration. Also, so sorry for the long Author's Note. Forgive me.

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing in this franchise.

**Edit - Note: **My sincere apologies for this work. I finished it at nearly 6 this morning (Central Standard Time) and have yet to sleep. If it's riddled with mistakes, please forgive me for missing them. Shout at me via review or private message, and I'll fix them as quickly as I possibly can. Thank you for your patience and understanding, especially since I have no beta.

* * *

><p>Belle watched on as Gold told his story to young Henry - the <em>real<em> story about his wife and son, about the war that took his ability to walk properly from him. It all gave Belle a sense of unease and a sense of guilt. The man had known so little kindness in those years, and even less when he had taken in the Dark One's magic. His actions, mannerisms, and upsets all made sense to her now.

Everything made sense.

She thought about leaving, when she realized they had paused so Henry could ask his questions. It was surprising to see them get along so well, especially considering how much Henry had appeared to distrust Mr. Gold. He'd never seemed to even take a huge interest in him, but, suddenly, there was this type of friendship formed between them. The young story lover looking up to the older storyteller; master to apprentice.

Try as she may, Belle simply couldn't move away from the scene before her.

Gold had turned enough so she could see his face and, to her shock, he was smiling. He was enjoying this time out here with young Henry.

She wondered if he was remembering his time with his son. Time stolen from him too soon.

_The man, now monster, suddenly found himself feeling lonely. Centuries had gone by without a companion, without a friend._

Of course, due to her musing, she nearly missed the beginning of his next tale. Belle didn't want to feel the growing urgency in her stomach, the excitement at hearing him tell another story.

There was no denying that she was anxious to hear what else he had to say.

_The monster spent all his time spinning. Unlike before, though, he now spun pure gold. He never wanted for any material items, there was nothing he could not have. _

_People, however, are not items. Not even to a monster such as he, himself._

_So, as luck would have it, a Lord, a Baron, began to wish for help. Begging, in both heart and mind, for someone, **anyone**, to come and save he and his people. Most of all, he pleaded for someone to come and save his daughter, to protect her._

_To save and protect his precious beauty; to save and protect his Belle._

Belle's eyes widened, and she shrunk away slightly, to hide further behind the vines and bushes acting as her bunker. It had been nearly 30 years since she'd heard him say her real name. Here, he'd only addressed her as "Miss French."

She hated it. She _loathed_ it. It was not her name and she would never concede to it. Names held power, she knew, and hers was not one she wanted to be wronged anymore than it had to be.

Slowly, almost with a sense of fright, she peaked back around to the man and boy, teller and listener.

_He offered his protection to them, agreeing to meet the Lord and negotiate an agreement. The monster loved to keep people on their toes, though. Enjoyed it a very great deal, for it gave him the power of people's agitation._

_So, he did not care if he was a bit slow that morning. He arrived later than he said he would. "Let them stew and simmer in their worries for a bit longer," he had said to himself. _

_There was, after all, no harm in being fashionably late._

She nearly snorted. _No harm to you, but you nearly gave poor Papa a death sentence by being so late,_ she thought. Belle could remember what happened next very well.

_The monster arrived, eventually, though, and reoffered his services. He remembered his times in the first Ogre Wars, and was not about to let this village begin sacrificing children to the next wars. As cruel as he had become, his heart was still that of a father. A father to a son, that is._

_The Lord offered him gold as his price, but he did not want gold. He did not need it, as he explained, for he made it. The monster had already determined his price, and he knew it would not go over well, but he was becoming rather desperate for company, and found this to be the perfect opportunity. _

_He stated his price was the Lord's daughter. _

_The Lord did not appreciate this and shouted with indignation at the very idea of giving his daughter over to the creature. Another man, a lesser Lord from a nearby village, cut off anything else that was to be said by claiming her as his own; they were betrothed._

_The monster didn't care, though. He explained, in simplest terms possible, that he was not looking for love, but rather a housekeeper. He owned, what he called, a "rather large estate" and needed someone to care for it, nothing more or less. A half truth, the monster thought, was enough for them; he hadn't a single qualm in keeping the rest of his reasoning, for her company, to himself._

Her mind twisted slightly, memories pricking through the part of her that was listening and the other part that was reliving it all. She remembered all of this, but it made her remember the time she'd called him out on a bluff, one of his many tiny white lies.

Brows furrowed, she pushed it away, not wanting to make assumptions too soon, again. Belle preferred to listen; afraid she'd miss something she hadn't noticed last time. She'd asked him to tell her stories, in that world, but he'd always weaseled his way out of it.

Now, his story was out in the open. Her ears were greedy, eager, and dying for more.

_It's true that he did plan on taking her, regardless of whether it was agreed upon or not, but he certainly did not anticipate her stepping up for herself. The princess was a brave one, and it pleased him greatly. The monster warned her that it was forever, but her bravery did not waiver and her decision did not change._

_She agreed to forever and they left, together, both with their new versions of forever in mind._

A small smile formed on Belle's face. It was sad and nostalgic. _We never did get our forever, did we? _She felt tears prick her eyes at the thought and quickly dashed them away. It wouldn't do to cry. Not now. Not this time.

_He really didn't have a reason for throwing her into the dungeons, yet he did. It wasn't a truly thought through decision, but he later determined that it served a purpose in making it known who was, and who wasn't, in control of the situation._

_Slowly, evenings passed, a cup became chipped, a former fiancé became a trimmed rose, and a friendship formed. The monster could never quite pinpoint when it was, exactly, that he'd begun to fall in love with the lady of his estate, but he knew his heart was no longer his own when she'd openly spoken of her views on love. _

_Whether he had wished to give it to her, or not, he had fully given her his heart. Love is the most powerful magic, and even he was unable to resist its powerful thrall, its siren song._

_It was then he decided to let her go. The only way he knew how to show his love was in setting her free and forever releasing her from the prison that was his home._

Blue eyes looked on as hot tears rolled down pale cheeks. She had been completely unable to prevent them, so she unabashedly let them fall. Knowing he'd let her go, because he loved her, touched something in her heart that she'd long thought forgotten.

_What few people ever knew, though, was that he'd kept an eye on her. Every so often, he'd watch her, through a looking glass. Just to be sure she was absolutely safe. He'd sent a sigil spell with her, to alert him of any danger that even dared to approach the woman he loved._

_He hadn't counted on his magic being disrupted by anyone. It was such a rare happenstance that he'd never even given it thought. It wouldn't be until later, that he'd realize what had happened while she was gone._

_The young woman returned to his abode some hours later, with straw carefully bundled into her wicker basket. He had quickly run down, from his alchemy lab, and settled himself at the spinning wheel, so she'd never know he'd been anxiously awaiting her return. The monster tried to act as though the only thing he was pleased with was the straw she'd brought with her. Like most women, though, she was very apt, and recognized that he was very happy with her return._

_That he was ecstatic that she'd come home and come home to him. _

Belle's heart fluttered in her chest while it ached. She knew what came next and was barely able to hold back a sob from the mere memory alone.

_After she'd questioned about him loving anyone else, and if any others had loved him since his son, he'd found himself in a conundrum of sorts. The monster couldn't believe what he saw in her eyes, but he could not deny what he felt when her lips touched his. He became distinctly aware of a pleasantly searing heat changing him and taking hold of where he'd held magic._

_His lady exclaimed in what he believed to be false joy, appearing ecstatic at his change. Betrayed as he'd been in the past, he wasn't able to listen to her, and he became enraged. Shouting at a mirror that connected to the Evil Queen's castle, and then shouting and the woman he'd believed had betrayed him, it was impossible for anything to break through to his mind. _

_Hurting her, physically and with words, were the only ways he knew to repay her for the pain she'd unknowingly caused him. His anger was vitriolic and violent. Nothing in his path was safe, except for one small thing. The cup she'd chipped when she'd first arrived._

_In that small bit of damage, his heart became contained. It was broken, just as he was, and he could not find the will to smash it against the wall, as he had all the others before it. _

Back placed against the vines, Belle was taking in shuddering breaths. She'd never known she'd caused so much damage to him. Not really. She had only ever seen clues, small things to piece together, but she had never known the _true _extent of the injury caused.

She couldn't help but jump when Regina called from the other side of the park, for Henry to hurry along. The 'Evil Soul', as she'd been called once before, shouted that he was going to be late for his therapy. Belle peeked around and through the arch that opened into the gardens, happily seeing that Regina wasn't actually paying any mind to what Henry was actually doing.

A small exchange of words was made between the boy and Gold, but all she could catch of it was "Keep going. I'll hear it from wherever I am. Happiness comes. Thank you." Every word was Henry's, and she couldn't help but feel that he was speaking to her, as well.

They both watched Henry's retreating form and Gold sighed, only allowing it to show in his shoulders. Belle had never realized how weary he must have become. He'd been telling his story for well over two hours. He'd made a promise, though, it seemed.

With eyes averted to the ground, and head only turned slightly towards her, he continued with his story, speaking to a single member audience he hadn't physically seen.

_The monster was finally as broken as he'd allow himself to become. He'd thrown the girl into the dungeons before he'd begun breaking things and left her with little to naught to occupy herself with while he decided what to do with her._

_He was only able to tell her to go, that he didn't want her. The creature was so unaccustomed to lying that it physically hurt to do so, resulting in breaking more of what little heart he'd had to start with. He hadn't expected the girl to stand up to him and throw the truth in his face, but he was hurt and his ego was damaged, so he refused to listen, and allowed her to walk out._

Unable to stand it any longer, Belle had begun to move from her place of hiding, closing the distance between them. She stopped a few feet from him when she noticed him tense, as though he were physically in pain.

Gold continued on.

_It wasn't even a full week gone, when the Queen came to him. He had been spinning, trying to forget her, and forget his heart, but she barged into his home, and so he was forced to listen. Listen to her drone on and on about a mermaid, even though he'd plainly told her that he wasn't dealing that day. He was in no mood to deal with the Queen's greed, or that of any other._

_Instead of relenting, she merely laughed at him and threw it in his face that she only took pleasure in knowing he was hurt. She went on and mentioned she had nothing to do with the tragedy of the girl's punishment and subsequent death. The witch told him of how the young woman had been submitted to scourging and flaying, all at the command of her father and the clerics that were willing to cleanse her soul of him having ever been there._

_She had told him, in the most nonchalant of ways, that she, the woman he loved, had thrown herself from the tower she was kept prisoner in; that she had died._

_He ordered her away, barely flinching when the witch teasingly told him that he should get a new girl._

_So, after so long in trying, the Evil Queen had finally succeeded in breaking, and defeating, Rumplestiltskin, the cowardly monster that had lead a young woman to her death, all because he couldn't handle the most powerful magic of all._

Her heart broke and shattered then, but she was completely unable to move from her spot behind him. Belle wanted to hope, more than anything, that they could piece it all back together, now that she knew.

Openly crying, with a voice that barely contained her own agony, she had to ask, "And what of him now? What of the beast's desires, now that he knows she isn't lost to him, forever?"

Gold's shoulders stiffened further as he stood and turned to face her. Every time she'd seen him in this new land, she'd never seen this much emotion betrayed upon his face. The lines had deepened and his eyes had darkened, making him appear far older than he was physically meant to appear.

Slowly, stepping around the bench he'd been sitting upon, he came to rest near a foot in front of her. She couldn't blame him for looking so weary.

She was unable to deny it; she had fallen in love with him again, just over the words he'd shared.

"He wouldn't dare ask for forgiveness where it isn't deserved. More so, he wouldn't begin to hope for the slightest kindness from the woman he still loves."

Heart clenched, Belle couldn't stop. She wouldn't stop. Not now, and certainly not ever.

_Thus, as these stories go, love was found again and true love's kiss was shared. It was a long and hard process, of course, but the two did, eventually, find their happy ending._

_In this world, their home world, and even continued it on into the next, for true love never really dies. _


End file.
